Swarm (Skylanders)
Summary Swarm was once a prince from a proud race of mysterious insect warriors that had built their entire civilization inside a giant honeycombed pyramid. Growing up as one of the 9,000 members of the royal family, he was never permitted to leave the hive. But unlike his brethren, there was a magical quality to Swarm that caused him to grow much larger than the rest of his kind. No longer able to fit amongst the rest of his colony, the young prince broke the long standing tradition and stepped out into the open world - where his size and strength would be put to good use in the legendary battle between the Giants and the Arkeyans. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Swarm Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Hymenopteran, Air Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Limited Flight (Can fly off the ground with his wings for a short time), Transformation (Can turn into a swarm of insects that damage anything on contact), Energy Projection (Can shoot stinging energy blasts from his hands), Animal Manipulation (Can manipulate the swarm he turns into to be used as an axe or cause shockwaves), Homing Attack (Can shoot stinger missiles that track opponents) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora , who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters via Flight of the Wasp, Stinger Shot, etc. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Barb Blades: Slashes enemies. *'Flight of the Wasp:' Flies above the ground and shoots his barbed blades at opponents. *'Sharpened Barbs:' Barbed Blades do increased damage. *'Wingin' It:' Flies faster and longer. *'Razor Wings:' Wings will damage enemies who touch them. *'Better Barb Blast:' Barbed Blade shot in the air do more damage. *'Ultimate Barbs:' All barb blade attacks to maximum damage. Swarm Form: Turns into a swarm of bugs that damage anything they touch. *'Swarm Storm:' Swarm Form is bigger and does increased damage. *'Insectsplosion:' While in swarm form they can make a shockwave of bugs. *'Bee Cleaver:' Can form a giant axe of bugs and swing them at enemies. Stinger Shot: Charges up and releases to shoot a stinging energy blast. Bee is for the Butt Stinger: Fires stinger missiles that track enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 7